Why Won't The World Stop
by Cats eye1
Summary: Songfic Really sad, Squall had an accident, he's alive but somethings changed. A Squiona. Please read and review Please!!
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer:** I don't own, characters or song

**Author's Notes:** Gareth lost! :sob: I love Gareth! To one who doesn't know what I'm talking about it's a show called Pop Idol and to people who support Will, DIE!!!!! Only Kidding but Gareth is so much better than Will! So now I'm writing a sadish fic to great rid of my sadness. It's dedicated to my Boy friend Phil, who I love very much and who accepts me just as I am and is great with Willow, (my baby girl). I love you!

Please read and review!

Hmmm  
 

Rinoa ran her fingers through her hair, examining her reflection in the mirror of the car, she sighed slightly and smiled. Only one thought in her mind, _Squall is coming back!_

 Squall had been away for four months in Dollet, helping with the communication tower and today he was coming back. Rinoa slipped out of the car and hurried down Balamb Street, as the hot sun beat down on her towards the harbour, twiddling her hair with excitement, but stopped short at the sight she saw, her stomach left her body.

Squall was being lead of the boat in a stretcher his eyes blank and a bloodied bandage around his head. His hands trying grabbing something invisible in the air while making strange high pitch noises that no one could understand.

 "Squall," whisper Rinoa, clasping her rings tightly to her. _What's happened to you? _Rinoa walked up to him slowly scared of frightening, scared of what she might find when she got there.

 Just before she got there she felt a hand on her shoulder, "Rinoa," she turned found to be greeted by the tear streaked face of Zell. "Squall's gone, there…there was a lose metal pipe it slipped off the scaffold and…and hit him. He survived but…but he lost everything he to things on his own…he can't remember anything. He's a shadow of himself. Squall's gone; he's not…not coming home again. I'm sorry."

 Tears fell down Rinoa face, "no," she whispered, "no," Zell moved over trying to comfort her but he pushed him off. "He remembers me, he must remember me."

 "Rinoa…" started Zell but trailed off, _she must find out for herself._

"Squall," said Rinoa pushing past the SeeDs as she knelt beside him. Taking one of the hands that was grabbing at the air and putting it into her own hand, "Squall, Squall it's me Rinoa, remember, please say you remember."

 For a second reconciliation swept over his eyes but was immediately placed over but the blank stare, "Tipsy bar? He he, go home, I feed the butterfly but it spat it out. I think it's going to die." Squall turned his head ignoring Rinoa. 

 "Rinoa,"

 Rinoa ignored the voice, standing up as if in a dream, walking a few spaces then violently vomited.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Somebody told me  
you were not coming home  
the words are spinnin' in time  
and the air suddenly went cold  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 Rinoa sat at the front of the large assembly, which was taking place outside under the hot sun as Cid addressed the shocked audience telling them that they're loved commander was gone. She knew what he was saying she looked around her. Tears where streaking down her face Quistis's face as she sat to attention, next to Zell who was hunched over crying silently to himself. Selphie was crying loudly into Irvine's chest as he stared ahead not a single drop falling but his eyes where welling up with pain.

 Rinoa sat silently, beyond tears; the pain was too much for that. She clasped her rings to her and wished.__

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
The sun is still shining  
but everything feels like rain, oh  
and if I had one wish  
it would be to see you again  
  
Nothing's fair  
when we loose  
without a moment to say goodbye  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
 Rinoa sat next to his bed in the infirmary, wondering about her future – what's going to happen to her now. The only reason she was here was Squall, he was her everything. Yes she had friends here but they would only help her so far, she knew people already where starting rumours and Squall couldn't stay here. Not forever.

 Rinoa looked at him. He lay blankly staring at the ceiling occasionally muttering to himself. The cut on his head was started to heal but not his memory.  Edea had had words to Cid and Dr Kawkoi asking if Rinoa could take him away. Rinoa wasn't sure how she felt about it, sure she still loved Squall but could she spend her entire life looking after him and him never being able to recognize her. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

How come the world won't stop spinning  
now that you're gone (now that you're gone)  
I know every end has beginnings  
but this one's all wrong (this one's all wrong)  
so wrong, so wrong  
  
 Sweet tears are shed  
this pain we lay to rest  
it's hard lettin' go  
but I keep movin' on  
in a place I don't belong  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
 Rinoa stuffed the last few clothes into her suitcase today was her and Squall's last day. They would be moving to Winhill, its quiet enough but had just the right amount of people to accept Squall and to make her feel less isolated and alone.

 He picked up her suitcase and made her way to the infirmary, the corridors where empty because everyone was outside waiting to see them off. She walked into the infirmary – Squall was in a wheelchair, although he had know grasped how to walk it was unlikely he would go in the right direction.

 Rinoa walked out of the gate Angelo snapping at her heels, greeted by lots of cheering from the crowd gathered to see them off. Rinoa smiled at them disguising her real feelings and she and Zell lifted Squall up into a SeeD vehicle, which would take them to the train station. 

 Rinoa hugged her friends one last time goodbye. Selphie was crying again but grinning through her tears as she wished her best friend good luck. Rinoa felt tears running down her cheeks as gave everyone a final goodbye and stepped in the vechile and waved one last time goodbye.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Nothing's fair anymore  
and I know there's a better place  
and I'll never stop dreaming of you  
ooooh  
  
How come the world won't stop spinning  
(now that you're gone) now that you're gone  
I know every end has beginnings  
But this one's so wrong

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Rinoa sat at the small bar, they had been living in the small pub for two years now. Squall had got better he could walk and understand people's feelings but still couldn't remember name. He just called her girl friend because she was the only young girl in Winhill who he liked.

 Rinoa swung her legs as she watched Squall chase Angelo around the bar and couldn't help laughing. Squall acted like a young kid now, not really understanding anything but having a childlike innocence, which endear him to you.

 Rinoa knew that he would never be himself again even her sorceress powers couldn't help him. The helpless feeling never left her but never did hope. One day just one day a miracle could happen.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
How can the seasons keep changing  
since you disappeared  
oh yeah  
(tell me) how come the world won't stop  
how come the world won't stop  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Rinoa stared out of the window of theTaxi, Squall sat silently next to her playing with his Griever chain. He had come more serious over the past few months, Rinoa didn't know if it meant he was becoming more himself or if he it was just another side effect.

 Rinoa was startled out of her thoughts as the Taxi stopped. "That'll be 250 gil please." Rinoa paid the man and stepped out at looking up at Edea's house. She had been here a lot since looking after Squall. Edea would look after him for a day while she spent some time in the flower field remembering how it used to be.

 Rinoa took Squall's hand and lead him into the playroom where Edea was waiting.

 "Hello Rinoa," greeted Edea, "how's he been?" asked Edea as Squall went and sat on the chair humming to himself.

 "He's better, more like his old caging self. I don't know whether that's good or bad." sighed Rinoa staring out of the window.

 Edea notice her looking longingly out at the flower field, "you can go out I'll take care of him."

 "Thanks" said Rinoa smiling at her gratefully.

***

 Rinoa stepped out into the flower field inhaling the fresh air her mind wandering back to when they made their promise. _Where are you now Squall?_

Rinoa started to cry it was something she did a lot here. She didn't feel like she couldn't in front of Squall, he always got upset when she cried. He didn't understand. _Poor Squall_. Sometimes she hated him not really Squall just the restrictions it put on her life.

 Sometimes she wanted to be own her own again. Explore the world but she could never leave him. He had saved her life countless times and this is the way she repaid him but the moment he in trouble she wants to leave him. That really made her sick.

 She turned suddenly feeling someone behind her. Squall was standing behind her, concern etched into his features.

 "Don't cry Rinny," Rinoa gasped _Rinny he called me Rinny. _For the first time in three year Squall had said her name.

 "You said my name Squall," Rinoa smiled through her tears.

 "Yes, yes I did." Squall looked confused, as if he was trying hard to remember something. "I'll be waiting."

 Rinoa felt a if she was going to exploded with joy, ""Why did you say that Squall?"

"I don't know," Squall stopped looking concerned as Rinoa swept him up in a hug. She had what she had given up a long time ago Hope – he was remembering.

How come the world (stop spinning)  
said now that you're gone  
I know every end has beginning  
said this one's all wrong  
said this one's all wrong  
(how can the seasons) keep changing  
since you disappeared  
oh, you're gone  
you're gone  
how come the world won't stop  
how come the world won't stop  
  
How come the world won't stop spinning  
now that you're gone  
yeah heya  
I know every end has beginning  
but this one's all wrong  
so wrong


	2. Here With Me

Disclaimer: I don't own them.  
  
A/N: Ok, I wasn't going to write more some really bad stuff has been happening at the moment. Its strange how this story is fitting in with my life at the moment. My step dad flipped and hurt Willow giving her brain damage damaging her memory so well I'm a bit angry and distressed at the moment so if this chapter doesn't make sense that's why. Please read and review.  
  
Rinoa twiddled her thumbs in the waiting area. Squall had been in the operating for six hours now. One hour for every year see spent looking after him. She was the oldest twenty-three year old she knew. All her old friends had gone now the group had divided. Zell was the only one she really knew anymore and he often came to stay with her and offer support. He was stuck in a wheel chair now a wrong move in a battle took away any use of his legs.  
  
Irvine and Selphie were separated; Irvine was living with a young girl called Melieha, he found Selphie to loud and immature and he hated the life of a SeeD. Selphie was still at SeeD though a bit more bitter since her split with Irvine. Both of them visited her and Squall but neither of stayed long. To be honest Rinoa usually wait until they left, they expected her to solve their problems and always going on about how terrible their life was.  
  
Quistis. Rinoa hadn't seen her since she left the Garden. The only thing they had in common was Squall and now that he was basically gone Quistis had no reason to visit. The last she heard was that she had quit SeeD and had a opened a fancy restaurant in Deiling city. You never know after this operation she might stop by the visit. That is if it was successful.  
  
The surgery he was having was risking but if it worked Squall would have ALL his memory back. After the past months Squall had been getting some back but it was distressing for him. He didn't know where they came from and they weren't always happy memories.  
  
Rinoa thoughts were interrupted as Zell gave her a cup of coffee.  
  
~*~  
  
Squall opened his eyes slightly. Pain ran through the back of his head and he reached behind his head to try and find out where the pain was coming from. Squall frowned as he felt that she all his hair had been shaved off round the back. He moved his head round his head to find his bangs gone. What the f-?  
  
Memories flooded back to Squall. Rinoa's gonna kill me I told her I was wasn't going to get hurt on this mission. Squall sighed, god he was tired he hadn't had hardly any sleep since he started the mission in Dolet.  
  
~*~  
  
Rinoa stepped into infirmary, watching Squall's sleeping form. Does he remember? Rinoa walked over to him holding her breathe in anticipation. She sat down silently next to him, running her hand over his face.  
  
Squall stirred slightly opening one eye. He smiled and opened the other eye as he recognized the figure above him. He grinned sheepishly. "Sorry angel I know I promised I wouldn't get hurt this time but I'm ok now."  
  
Tears started to flow down Rinoa's cheeks, happiness filled her, he remembers! She felt like screaming, shouting telling everyone he was ok but instead she just smiled.  
  
"You're back, you remember."  
  
"Remember what?" Squall frowned. What's Rinoa talking about?  
  
Rinoa insides froze, he doesn't know, Rinoa gulped. "Squall when…oh Hyne…Squall when you got hit on the head it damaged your memory, for the past six years you've had no memory living like a baby. We had to leave the garden we've been living in Winhill. I…" Rinoa trailed off not sure what else to say. "Squall?"  
  
Squall stared at her; this must be some sick joke. This can't be true, I don't understand. Six years?! This can't be real. Squall looked at Rinoa she looked older, he hair now chin length her eyes held more pain. She was no longer a girl but a woman and Squall had missed it. He hadn't been able to protect her he had caused her this pain. "I'm so sorry."  
  
"It's ok you're back now that's the only thing that matters." Rinoa smiled slightly. "I love you."  
  
Squall stared at her for a moment taking in what he had heard. "I love you to."  
  
~*~  
  
Squall opened his eyes adjusting them to the sudden light that was pouring through the windows. He looked to his side to find that Rinoa had left during the night. Squall sighed as he laid back into the comfy pillows of the infirmary. As he went over the conversation that he had with Rinoa last night. So much had happened over the past six years, Zell, Irvine, Selphie, Quistis they had all changed so much form what he had heard from Rinoa. Zell in a wheelchair? He couldn't believe it.  
  
Zell was the only one out of his friends who had truly stayed at his and Rinoa's side. He suddenly felt hatred towards the rest of the group. How could they leave Rinoa to cope with his on her own?  
  
Squall turned over on his side. He gasped as a sudden wave of pain rushed over him as memories flashed through his head. Memories of the orphanage…he could remember. He had got back what the GFs had stolen from him. He lay still just enjoying remembering not wanting to move in case he lost what he had longed for as long as he could remember.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I didn't hear you leave  
  
I wonder how am I still here  
  
And I don't want to move a thing  
  
It might change my memory  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rinoa walk down the corridor ignoring the looks she was getting from passing SeeDs. It was no secret that their beloved ex-commander was here and was undergoing an operation that might bring back his sanity. Although no one knew the results yet.  
  
Rinoa pushed the doors open to the conference room – another new change in the garden. She looked at the people in the room. Irvine and Selphie were sitting at the other ends of the room occasionally glancing at each other. Cid was sitting in the middle, Edea next to him looking anxious, Kiros, Ward and Laguna were sitting next to them Ward making strange gestures with his hands.  
  
Quistis was sitting away from everyone else in deep conversation with her new boyfriend who was looking greedily at Selphie. Rinoa looked away from him repressing the urge to punch him. She smiled Zell who was looking at her with concern etched on his features but broke into a grin as Rinoa smiled at him.  
  
"The operation was successful, Squall has his memory back, and we will be leaving as soon as possible. Edea, Zell if you want to come and see him now." Rinoa turned sharply. She hated everyone in that room apart from Edea and Zell. She didn't want to but she felt so jealous and bitter towards them. They had a life, they had their loved ones even if they weren't with them were still alive, not holding them back not having to watch them become a shadow of what they once were.  
  
Maybe now it would be different now she had Squall back maybe she could let them into her life again. It hurt too much before.  
  
She turned as Zell and Edea came up behind her. "Ok lets go see him."  
  
~*~  
  
Squall sighed deeply, it was so strange seeing Zell in a wheelchair. When only yesterday they were on a assignment together. Squall looked up as Rinoa walked back into the room. He smiled weakly at Rinoa.  
  
"Do you want to see everyone else?" asked Rinoa sitting down on the edge of the bed. Running her hands through his short hair.  
  
Squall shut his eyes enjoying the touch. "No, lets just stay like this just let me enjoy you being here. I don't ever want to forget you again."  
  
Rinoa smiled as she lent over and kissed him lightly. It was like a dream she never thought they'd ever be like this again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I don't want to call my friends  
  
They might wake me from this dream  
  
And I can't leave this bed  
  
Risk forgetting all that's been  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rinoa stepped out of the room smiling, he had fallen asleep again but she didn't mind just him being there, his old self was enough. She ignored Quistis calling her and walked out of Garden enjoying the sunlight on her shoulders as she walked down the lane to Balamb. She knew that he's recovering wouldn't be easy and at times he may forget who she was but she had what she wanted…him. She was whole, without him she was empty and now she had him back the world was starting to look beautiful again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Oh I am what I am  
  
I'll do what I want  
  
But I can't hide  
  
I won't go  
  
I won't sleep  
  
I can't breathe  
  
Until you're resting here with me  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Since the beginning of writing this fic Willow died of heart failure at the age of three months. This is probably the last fic I will be doing in a while.  
  
I'm sorry if the end was out of place.  
  
Please read and review. 


End file.
